Voeu à l'étoile
by elanor lessien
Summary: Happy paniqué vole chercher Lucy en toute urgence, quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver, Natsu est malade.
1. Chapter 1

La journée s'annonçait bien, le soleil était au rendez-vous ce qui permit à Lucy de se réveiller de bonne humeur.

Il était encore tôt mais la jeune fille refusait de rester chez elle en cette belle journée, elle se prépara rapidement afin de se rendre à la guilde.

Lucy sortit de chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'un un chat bleu volait vers elle les larmes aux yeux

- Luuucyyyyy criai Happy C'est terrible

- Happy que se passe-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cette état lui demanda Lucy inquiète

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est Natsu, il est malade et je ne sais pas quoi faire renifla le petit chat bleu

- Natsu est malade? On va passer à la guilde demander à Wendy qu'elle vienne avec nous pour le soigner. lui proposa la jeune fille

- Natsu ne veut pas que Wendy vienne, alors je suis venue te voir expliqua le chat inquiet

Lucy surprise par la réponse du petit chat commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, c'était étrange que Natsu refuse les soins de Wendy. Elle décidait d'aller voir ce qu'il en était pour aider son partenaire.

Elle suivit Happy jusqu'à la petite maison qu'ils occupaient, entre dans la maison et découvrit Natsu allongé dans un hamac.

Lucy rassure Happy en lui promettant de s'occuper de Natsu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau remit sur pied et rajoute qu'elle remettrait un peu d'ordre pour pouvoir circuler plus facilement

- L-Lucy, l-Lucy murmura le dragon slayer dans son sommeil agité

Lucy s'approcha de son partenaire, il était brûlant de fièvre et semblait faire un cauchemar. Elle s'approcha, lui caressa les cheveux et murmura:

- Natsu, tout va bien, calme toi

Le dragon slayer s'apaisa un peu, Lucy sourit puis se mit à détailler son ami, elle était inquiète, elle se diriger vers le coin cuisine et prit une serviette qu'elle humidifia puis elle se dirigeait vers le hamac pour la plaçait sur le front du malade. La jeune fille proposa à Happy de l'aider à ranger un peu tout ce désordre, le petit chat bleu la regardait et lui proposait plutôt de surveiller Natsu pendant qu'elle était occupée, Lucy soupira mais accepta quand même la proposition du petit chat, elle pourrait nettoyer à sa guise mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Happy, il s'était déjà endormit niché près du dragon slayer

La jeune fille sourit, il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière et vu l'inquiétude qu'il affichait ça n'avait rien arrangé, elle s'approcha et remonta la couverture sur Happy.

Lucy observait la pièce unique de la maison, elle était vraiment trop encombrée, il y avait sur le mur de droite derrière le hamac toutes les missions que Natsu avait faite jusqu'à maintenant. Même la première mission qu'ils avaient faite ensemble depuis qu'Happy, Natsu et elle formaient une équipe y figurait. En repensant à ce moment, elle sourit avec tendresse, c'était des bons souvenirs. Le reste de la maison était envahi d'objets venant des différentes quêtes, on pouvait voir que Natsu prenait soin de tous ces objets, c'était surprenant de la part de quelqu'un qui passait son temps à détruire tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains.

Lucy jeta un œil sur son partenaire pour s'assurer qu'il dormait et qu'il était calme, elle changea la serviette qu'elle replaçait aussitôt sur son front et commença à remettre un peu d'ordre.

Une bonne heure et demi plus tard, la maison était enfin rangée, elle était méconnaissable, Lucy avait fait attention à ne pas réveiller son partenaire ainsi que le petit chat, ce qui s'avérer parfois difficile. Elle pouvait enfin circuler librement et pouvait désormais s'occuper de Natsu sans risquer de se casser la figure.

Happy se réveilla et allait voir Lucy, malgré le fait que Lucy soit là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Lucy, c'est grave ce qu'il a Natsu ?, demanda happy, il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille se retourna surprise, elle n'avait pas entendu le petit chat se réveiller

- Happy, ne t'inquiète pas, il a de la fièvre et apparemment il fait aussi des cauchemars mais ça ira, il n'a rien de grave, lui dit d'une voix rassurante

Les paroles de la constellationniste remontèrent un peu le moral de son ami ailé qui décidait qu'il resterait quelques jours avec Charuru et Wendy le temps que son ami guérisse. Il se tourna vers Natsu et Lucy sourit et se dirigeait vers la guilde.

Natsu venait de se réveiller et se redressa rapidement sur le hamac, son cauchemar était tellement réel qu'il ne savait plus s'il était conscient ou pas. Dans son rêve, Lucy était gravement blessée, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver et il s'en voulait, il la tenait dans ses bras et senti sa respiration s'affaiblir. Cette vision l'horrifia de nouveau

-LUCY, LUCY non, cria t'il en se tenant la tête.

- Natsu, Natsu, l'appela t'elle en essayant d'avoir son attention, tout va bien je suis là.

Natsu mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et se retourna les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait pas s'il rêvait encore mais Lucy était là, il lui prit les bras, les inspecta mais ne vit aucune blessure, ses yeux s'élargir de surprise, il venait de comprendre, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il avait vraiment eu peur.

Lucy le regardait de plus en plus inquiète, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre son partenaire dans un tel état. Il n'était pas encore rétablit et il lui fallait du repos. La jeune fille voulu aller à la cuisine pour lui apporter de quoi se rafraichir mais Natsu refusait de la laisser partir.

- Tu devrais te recoucher, tu es encore affaiblis, repose toi et récupère. Lui conseilla Lucy

- Non je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas refaire ce rêve, plus jamais murmura t'il.

Natsu était vraiment bouleversé, il ressemblait à un petit enfant réveillé au milieu de la nuit, Lucy s'approcha de lui :

- Je reste près de toi ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligé de t'endormir si tu ne veux pas mais il faut que tu te reposes, sinon tu n'iras pas mieux. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve mais il ne reviendra plus. Allonge-toi maintenant !

Natsu obéit à son amie et s'allongea, il lui avait enfin lâché les mains mais refusait de la quitter des yeux, ce qui mit Lucy mal à l'aise. Il la regardait avec un regard tendre comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Elle vérifia sa fièvre, qui avait bien baissé et passa une main sur sa joue, le geste était naturel et ça avait l'air de le rassurer, elle lui sourit et le sentit se détendre. Natsu lui demanda où était Happy, Lucy lui répondit qu'il voulait le laisser se reposer et qui resterait chez Wendy le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Plus fatigué qu'il prétendait l'être, le dragon slayer s'endormit rapidement.

Lucy était restée quelques instants près du hamac, elle observait le visage de Natsu, il était si paisible et ressemblait vraiment à un enfant lorsqu'il dormait. Elle rougit légèrement, elle connaissait ses sentiments envers son partenaire et s'occuper de lui ne faisait que les accentuer. Elle voudrait tellement que ce soit réciproque mais Natsu ne connaissait rien aux sentiments et ne la voyait que comme une amie, ce qui l'attrista mais elle pouvait toujours rester à ses côtés, c'était le plus important.

L'après-midi avait débutée lorsque Lucy s'en rendit compte, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais se sentait un peu fatiguée, debout depuis tôt ce matin, elle n'avait pas eu une matinée vraiment calme partagée entre l'inquiétude et les soins pour son partenaire et un peu de ménage, elle décida de s'allonger sur le canapé pour se reposer aussi. L'air s'était un peu rafraîchit dehors, le vent souffla un peu plus fort dans les arbres, Lucy ferma les yeux et s'endormit bercée par cette douce mélodie.


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, Lucy ouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était seule avec un Natsu endormi.  
Pourquoi elle n'en profiterait pas pour l'embêter un peu? Elle s'était assise sur le canapé qui faisait face au hamac, elle observait du coin de l'œil son partenaire. Elle repensait à sa réaction lorsqu'elle le découvrait le matin dans son lit.

Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'aurait pu être la réaction de son coéquipier s'il venait la voir la nuit tout seul, Lucy rougit soudainement à cette pensée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, il faut que j'arrête avec ça s'ordonna-t-elle, ce n'est pas le moment !

Elle se figea soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit craquer le plancher, Natsu venait de se lever. Elle se retourna et son cœur rata un battement, il avait le visage rougit par la fièvre, son tee-shirt avait disparu et son torse brillait légèrement de sueur. Voir un Natsu malade était inquiétant mais comportait aussi quelques avantages, le spectacle qu'il lui offrait malgré lui était assez tentant, le cœur battant et les yeux remplit d'envie, Lucy avançait vers son partenaire, puis s'immobilisa tout d'un coup.

Elle se claqua mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi, Natsu était malade. Le dragon slayer marchait avec difficulté, la fièvre n'était pas encore redescendue, Lucy s'était rapproché de lui pour le soutenir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'effondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? lui demanda la jeune fille.  
- J'ai...soif et chaud réussit à murmurer Natsu

Lucy installa son partenaire sur le canapé avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et une serviette pour sécher la sueur. Dès que Natsu fini de se désaltéré, Lucy entreprit d'éponger la sueur pour qu'il puisse se sentir un peu plus au frais. Mais la tâche s'avérait plutôt compliqué, elle avait du mal à se concentrer et les soupirs que poussaient le dragon slayer n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. C'était une véritable torture, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, comment quelqu'un de malade pouvait être aussi sexy.

Elle s'était assise près de lui et avait installé son ami plus confortablement pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Natsu s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard vaincu par la fièvre. Bien qu'il soit complétement endormi, Lucy ne pouvait résister à profiter un peu de la situation, elle passait ses doigts dans la chevelure de son partenaire, elle jouait avec ses mèches décoiffées, elle fut surprise, ses cheveux était si doux. Puis elle descendit doucement sur son visage et s'attarda sur les contours de sa bouche, il avait des lèvres fines et si tentatrices, que s'en était presque douloureux, Lucy les frôla de ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer son envie grandissante, son cœur battait un peu plus vite mais elle souffrait. Elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, ni d'embrasser ses lèvres, elle l'aimait tellement mais Natsu ne voyait rien, c'était quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui comment voulait-elle qu'il réponde à ses sentiments.

Sur ces pensées, elle sentit ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, elle avait besoin de décharger son cœur, ses sentiments la faisait souffrir, d'habitude elle arrivait à les contenir, à les mettre de côté mais pas cette fois-ci. Etre si proche de lui était tout ce qu'elle voulait mais pas pour être seulement sa partenaire de mission. Elle voulait plus que ça mais elle savait que son souhait ne se réalisera jamais.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la petite maison et observa le ciel laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Elle prit quelques minutes pour évacuer ce poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur puis se ressaisit rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que ça.

Elle essuya les dernières larmes et décidait de se concentrer sur la maladie de son partenaire, elle n'avait rien de naturelle puisqu'à se connaissance, il n'était jamais malade et selon elle, ce n'était pas magique non plus, sinon on lui aurait lancé un sort bien plus tôt. Ça ne pouvait pas être une vengeance puisque ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en mission, puis, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait le faire souffrir comme ça. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait provoquer cette maladie et si s'en était bien une. Lucy se rapprocha de son partenaire et l'observait attentivement, tout indiqué qu'il était malade mais elle remarqua aussi que ça faisait un moment que Natsu n'avait plus fait de cauchemars.

- C'est étrange murmura Lucy, j'ai beau passer en revue toutes les raisons qui pourrait expliquer son état mais rien ne concorde.

Lucy se perdit dans ses réflexions, échafaudant théories sur théories, retenant certaines qui pourraient convenir et oubliant les plus absurdes. Mais après deux heures d'intenses réflexions, Lucy n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse, ce qui la rendait anxieuse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à trouver ?

La soirée était bien avancée, lorsque la faim se fit sentir, avec toute cette journée, elle n'avait encore rien avalée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un encas et un repas léger pour quand Nastu se réveillerait. Elle s'assit à la petite table faisait face à la cuisinière en pierre et posa son encas sur la table, elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger mais il fallait quand même qu'elle prenne des forces pour pouvoir veiller correctement sur son partenaire.

De là où elle était assise, elle pouvait observer toute la maison dans son ensemble, elle était composé de deux pièces, la plus petite se situait derrière elle, c'était la salle de bain, assez petite mais suffisante pour Happy et son partenaire. Sur sa droite, il y avait le coin cuisine assez rudimentaire mais pratique. En face de la jeune fille on pouvait compter la partie principale de l'unique grande pièce, elle était composée à sa gauche d'un hamac accroché à un arbre et à une des poutres du toit et qui était placé juste devant le mur qui recueillait toutes les quêtes que Natsu avait déjà faites et les divers objets qu'il avait ramené de ses quêtes passées. En face du hamac c'était le coin salon qui comportait deux canapés placés en angle ainsi qu'une petite table basse et d'une armoire. Lorsque la maison était en ordre, l'endroit était vraiment accueillant, une véritable maison d'aventurier qui collait parfaitement à l'image du dragon slayer.

Lucy s'approcha du canapé et pris place près de son partenaire. Il dormait toujours mais commençait à s'agiter, elle l'entendit marmonner mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près :

- Lucy … murmura Natsu avec douceur

Lucy surprise par le ton employé par Natsu, se mit à rougir, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son partenaire prononcer son prénom avec une telle douceur. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas terminé de parler, elle s'approcha un peu plus retenant son souffle en attendant la suite.

- … dépêche-toi de rentrer j'ai faim murmura-t-il tout en dormant.

Lucy soupira puis souri tristement, décidément il était irrécupérable, comment pouvait-il sortir une phrase aussi stupide alors qu'il avait prononcé son prénom avec tellement de tendresse ? Elle se sentait tout de même rassurée, après tout s'il arrivait à réclamer à manger tout en dormant c'est qu'il se sentit mieux !

- Tu es vraiment un idiot Natsu se murmura-t-elle.

Au même instant, le dragon slayer s'était levé, il tourna la tête vers sa partenaire et la vit avec un visage triste. Encore légèrement endormi, il se leva et prit sa partenaire dans ses bras.

Lucy qui ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, sursauta au contact des bras de son ami, elle ressentait sa chaleur, leva les yeux vers les siens et laissa ses larmes couler.

- pourquoi tu pleures Lucy? Lui demanda Natsu légèrement paniqué  
- Je suis simplement soulagée que tu ailles mieux, menti Lucy en s'essuyant les yeux, tu dois avoir faim non ?

Natsu se radoucit et décrocha un sourire à sa coéquipière, il avait faim c'était vrai, après tout il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Il desserra son étreinte afin de libérer sa partenaire et se leva, Il regardait autour de lui, il avait du mal à reconnaitre sa maison, elle était rangée, il se doutait bien que sa partenaire y était pour quelque chose, ni lui, ni Happy n'avait le sens de l'organisation. Il se dirigeait l'air satisfait vers la cuisine.

Il s'installa sur la chaise inoccupée et commençait son repas, Il était content que sa partenaire soit là,

- Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mangé un repas aussi bon s'exclama le dragon slayer sans lever les yeux de son assiette, t'es vraiment la meilleure Lucy.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda Lucy, tu as l'air d'avoir encore de la fièvre.

- Désolée si je t'ai inquiété, mais je suis en forme maintenant menti-t-il

Natsu se sentait en forme et c'était vrai, ses forces lui étaient revenues mais il se sentait bizarre, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il pensait qu'en fuyant le regard de sa partenaire ça passerait mais lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux, il perdait petit à petit le contrôle.  
Lucy le regardait soupçonneuse, elle voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il évitait de la regarder et semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Lucy croisa le regard de Natsu, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux de l'envie, ses joues étaient rouges et il avait un air incroyablement sexy. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici si elle ne voulait pas terminer la soirée en lui sautant dessus.

- Puisque que tu te sens mieux, je vais rentrer chez moi dit-elle avec empressement

Elle se leva sans attendre la réaction de son ami et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras. Elle s'arrêta mais refusa de se retourner, la chaleur qu'émaner son ami était un peu plus élevée que d'ordinaire. Elle sentit un envie monter elle aussi mais elle ne voulait pas céder.

- Reste, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état mais il faut que tu restes pour que je puisse t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu que Wendy vienne me soigner annonça soudainement Natsu les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Lucy fut surprise par les paroles de son co-équipier, lorsqu'elle se retourna, il s'était éloigné d'elle comme s'il avait deviné son malaise. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

Natsu recula encore un peu et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, sans attendre la réaction de sa coéquipière, il lui raconta son histoire.

- En fait ça a commencé hier soir, Happy n'était pas à la maison et j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, j'avais pas mal de vertiges, j'ai attendu que ça passe mais ça a fait l'effet inverse. Peu de temps après j'ai eu un malaise, j'ai eu juste le temps de me remettre que je me suis écroulé par terre.  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le hamac, j'étais désorienté et j'avais mal à la tête. Happy a voulu appelé Wendy mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit dans cet état. Il a donc décidé de me veiller la nuit mais les cauchemars ont commencé, ils étaient plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Je n'arrêtais pas de me réveiller et de me rendormir, mes rêves étaient devenus ma réalité mais je n'arrivais pas à le supporter. Je ne distinguais plus rien sauf une chose.

Lucy écoutait attentivement le monologue de son partenaire, inquiète, elle n'imaginait pas que ce soit aussi grave et était loin de comprendre tout ce que Happy avait enduré avant d'aller la chercher. Elle le vit s'arrêter les yeux toujours baissés, il avait les poings serraient et était tendu à l'extrême, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Natsu attrapa la main de Lucy en la serrant dans la sienne comme pour se donner du courage et continua.

- Tu étais au centre de ce cauchemar, on se battait contre des ennemis mais tu as été touchée plus gravement que les autres, quand je suis venu pour t'aider, tu gisais pas terre dans une mare de sang, ton sang, je te tenais dans mes bras, je ne pouvais rien faire à part te regarder mourir Je me suis sentis déchiré, j'avais encore tant de chose à te dire mais tu ne pouvais plus les entendre, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé en hurlant, je venais de te perdre et je me sentais mourir aussi. Natsu laissa couler ses larmes, la sensation était trop forte et avait de nouveau réveillé cette horrible douleur.

Lucy senti son cœur se rompre lorsqu'elle vit le visage inondé de larmes de son partenaire, il avait trouvé la force de lui raconter ce qui l'avait vraiment fait souffrir. Elle le prit dans ses bras et comme pour se rassurer de cette horrible vision, il resserra son étreinte avant d'enfouir son visage larmoyant dans son cou.

Les deux mages restèrent un long moment dans la même position, Natsu humait l'odeur de sa partenaire, il voulait se prouvait qu'elle était bien vivante et devant lui. Il ne voulait pas que son cauchemar se réalise, il pensait comprendre ce que ça signifiait et il ne voulait plus attendre.

Lucy se détacha à contre cœur de son partenaire, il avait perdu son sourire mais ses yeux traduisaient du soulagement, elle le regardait d'un air résolu et en y mettant toute sa douceur, elle lui dit

- Ton cauchemar ne se réalisera pas, je ne me laisserais pas mourir aussi facilement, comment pourrais-je laisser celui que j'aime souffrir autant ? Nous sommes partenaires, non se reprit Lucy nous sommes plus que ça !

Natsu mit un temps avant de réagir, il savait maintenant la signification de ce cauchemar, Il posa une main hésitante sur sa joue, il avait besoin de ce contact, c'était devenu important. Grâce à Lucy, il avait enfin comprit, il regarda la jeune fille avec un tendre sourire pendant qu'elle essuyait les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

- Oui nous sommes désormais plus que ça acquiesça Natsu avec son plus beau sourire.

Désormais les mots n'avaient plus d'importance, leurs cœurs s'étaient enfin trouvés, l'ambiance s'était soudainement apaisée, il n'y avait plus de crainte, tout ce qu'il restait à présent c'était deux mages qui venaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments et qui profiteraient de leur soirée pour approfondir ce lien si spécial qui les avaient encore rapprochés.


	3. Chapter 3

Les étoiles brillaient plus que d'ordinaire et le vent continuait son chemin à travers les feuilles des arbres, plus rien ne comptait maintenant que leurs sentiments étaient liés. Lucy sentit le regard de Natsu sur elle, cette lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux était inhabituelle mais pourtant ça lui fit chaud au cœur, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait la regarder de cette manière.

Natsu observait la jeune fille avec des yeux pleins de tendresse, il pouvait enfin se permettre de montrer ce côté qu'il avait longtemps rejeté, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Lucy et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa partenaire. Il déposa un baiser délicat à la commissure de ses lèvres faisant frémir la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas se presser préférant faire languir la mage aux clés pour que leur baiser soit encore plus intense.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune fille, le baiser de Natsu avait décuplé les sensations qu'elles avaient imaginé des milliers de fois. Ce n'était pas exactement le baiser qu'elle voulait mais elle fut surprise de constater que ça lui plaisait et qu'inconsciemment elle souhaitait qu'il refasse la même chose. Ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la constellationniste, il décida alors de la taquiner en passant sa langue chaude ses douces lèvres, Lucy qui avait fermé les yeux pour savourer laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Le jeune homme continua pendant un petit moment sa douce torture, embrassant avec une infinie tendresse le visage de sa belle.

Lucy haletait, elle sentit une chaleur envahir son corps, elle ouvrit les yeux, croisa deux pupilles onyx remplit d'envie puis son regard descendit lentement vers les lèvres du jeune homme, bon sang qu'elles étaient tentantes, Lucy n'y tenait plus, elle voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en espérant que son partenaire comprenne ses intentions tout en remontant une nouvelles fois ses yeux afin qu'ils se perdent dans le regard du dragon slayer.

Natsu avait du mal à se concentrer, le regard de Lucy le déstabilisait, il était remplit d'envie et d'impatience, tout son visage trahissait l'envie qu'elle ressentait, n'y tenant plus, il captura ses lèvres avec sensualité. C'était un peu brusque mais tellement bon, elle prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les contraints à se séparer.

Le souffle court et les yeux pleins d'étoile, nos deux mages viennent de découvrir les joies d'un premier baiser, nos deux mages étaient troublaient, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer qu'un baiser aurait eu un tel effet. Lucy voulait encore une fois embrasser ces lèvres tentatrices, elle voulait de nouveau ressentir les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Elle s'approcha de Natsu, posa sa main sur sa joue mais à sa grande surprise, il la repoussa.

-Non, je ne peux pas, pas comme ça murmura le dragon slayer

Un voile de tristesse s'empara du visage de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de la repousser. Natsu agissait d'une manière étrange, elle entendit le dragon slayer l'appeler, elle leva les yeux dans la direction de sa voix et son cœur rata un battement, il venait de s'effondrer. Lucy s'approcha rapidement de son partenaire avec inquiétude mais fut vite rassuré lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était simplement évanouit, elle l'installa sur le canapé.

Lucy avait un pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas, sa maladie était étrange, ça n'avait rien de normal, elle réfléchit quelques instant sans quitter Natsu des yeux, la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé avant de s'évanouir réveilla sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Lucy n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

POV Natsu

Natsu ouvrit les yeux, il était chez lui mais un étrange sentiment l'envahit, il ne reconnaissait pas sa maison, que se passait-il ? Il promena son regard tout autour de lui, les trous dans le mur avaient disparus, la maison semblait plus grande et plus chaleureuse. Sur le mur en face de lui, il y avait toujours ses quêtes accrochées, il se leva et s'approcha lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Il entendait un bruit venant de la porte entrouverte sur sa droite, il pénétra dans la petite pièce est découvrit une chambre d'enfant.

La chambre était simple, un lit d'enfant, une commode et quelques jouets et peluches rangés dans un joli coffre en bois ou posés sur diverses étagères. Il y avait quelques livres de contes soigneusement rangés dans une petite étagère ainsi qu'un petit fauteuil. La pièce était toute peinte de blanc avec des boiseries qui encadrer le tour de la chambre. Une respiration régulière attira l'attention de Natsu, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit du petit lit et y découvrit un petit enfant. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement entouré de quelques petites peluches et couvert d'une petite couverture aux motifs semblables à ceux de l'écharpe de dragon slayer.

Natsu sorti sans bruit et esquissa un sourire, Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage qui était en partie caché par sa petite main, mais il avait pu apercevoir quelques mèches blonde qui s'étaient échappées du petit bonnet. Mais ce qui amusa le plus notre mage de feu c'est qu'il avait la même taille qu'Happy. Il prit quelques instant pour faire le tour de sa maison, rien n'avait changé excepté quelques cadres en plus, des rideaux aux fenêtres et quelques travaux consistant à donner à cette maison un air plus accueillant. Il n'y avait que sa partenaire pour entreprendre de tels changements dans sa vie et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait su garder l'esprit aventurier qui régnait dans la maison, elle n'avait fait qu'ajouter quelques accessoires qui s'accordaient avec le reste de la décoration.

Mais soudain une faible douleur l'envahit, le dragon slayer porta la main à son front, il préféra s'assoir afin d'éviter de s'effondrer, il fermait les yeux quelques minutes en espérant que la douleur disparaisse rapidement mais l'inverse se produit, la douleur se fit plus intense, Natsu eu du mal à respirer et il commençait à paniquer, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni comment il devait réagir. I Sa vision était brouillée, il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, il essaya de lutter contre la douleur, il ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir la pièce tournoyer et faire empirer de la même façon son mal de tête.

Quelques larmes de douleur s'échappaient de ses yeux, la douleur était toujours aussi intense, elle ne semblait pas passer puis soudain elle stoppa. Natsu ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien, sa maison avait disparue, son sentiment de bien-être s'était évanoui, il ne restait plus que les ténèbres. Il se mit à avancer bien que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait bouger, quelque chose l'attirait droit devant lui. Il se sentit étrangement calme, il n'y avait rien mais il préféra rester sur ses gardes. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé lorsqu'il avait quitté sa position initiale, quelques minutes, plusieurs heures, il ne savait pas, rien ne pouvait lui indiquer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider à se repérer.

Une lueur fit son apparition au loin, il s'avança et se retrouva dans la forêt de Magnolia. Il était impossible d'y voir clairement, la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait était pleine de brume. Il s'avança doucement, buta sur quelque chose et tomba par terre. Il se releva et ce qu'il vit lui avait glacé le sang. Des dizaines de corps plus ou moins amochés étaient éparpillés, ces corps étaient ceux de divers mages, il sentit sa colère monter, qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareil ? Le dragon slayer avait senti une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, aveuglé par sa colère, il se rua à travers les arbres jusqu'à atteindre la source de cette odeur, mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la personne responsable de cette tragédie. Il commençait à douter de son équilibre mental, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici ?

Il observait avec stupeur la personne qui était devant lui lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Natsu la suivit à travers la forêt lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une maison en ruine, murmura quelques phrases que Natsu n'arrivait pas à comprendre puis elle se dirigea vers une clairière beaucoup plus petite qui se situait un peu plus loin dans la forêt. La clairière était le seul endroit de la forêt baigné par le soleil et bercée par le bruit d'une rivière qui coulait non loin. Il y avait une croix de bois qui surmontée la tombe, la personne que Natsu avait suivi, tomba sur les genoux, le visage dans ses mains, il tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots, c'était devenu son rituel depuis deux ans.

Depuis la disparition de cette personne, il était devenu fou, ne distinguant plus qui était qui, il avait perdu le control de ses émotions et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ses amis avaient tenté de le raisonner mais il refusait de les écouter et de les laissaient s'approcher. Après plusieurs mois où chacun tentait de lui faire entendre raison pour pouvoir l'aider, ses amis commencèrent à l'abandonner. Ce n'était pas par volonté, c'était par peur, il était devenu incontrôlable et sa magie n'avait jamais était aussi forte. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser, même pas le plus fort d'entre eux. Ils ne voulaient pas terminer comme les pauvres malheureux qui avaient croisé sa route et qui avait surtout osé le défier.

Natsu comprit immédiatement sa peine lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ce nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celui de sa partenaire. Natsu avait déjà prononcé son prénom plusieurs fois dans des circonstances plus ou moins similaires et observer son double déchiré par la même douleur qu'il avait vécu plus tôt l'emplit d'horreur. Il ressentait les mêmes émotions, une peine qui vous transperce de part en part, une douleur qui faisait saigner votre cœur, la raison qui s'échappait peu à peu pour rester ancré dans les souvenirs jusqu'à les confondre avec la réalité. Puis lorsqu'un jour on réalise que les souvenirs n'existent plus, on sombre doucement dans la folie parce que c'est plus facile que d'affronter la réalité.

Il détacha ses yeux de son double et les reporta sur la tombe de sa partenaire, il sentait ses larmes revenir et la douleur se répandre dans son cœur, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette douleur, il avait besoin de la voir, il savait qu'elle l'attendait. Il prit le chemin inverse et couru jusqu'à atteindre son lieu d'arrivée, la forêt avait retrouvé sa clarté et les corps avaient disparus mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de revenir.

Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Natsu fut brutalement aspiré loin de la forêt pour se retrouver à nouveau dans cet espace vide, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Lucy, son désir de la revoir lui permit de ressortir de cet espace triste. Il se retrouva sur son canapé, les yeux grands ouverts.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Natsu ne réalise ce qui vient de se passer, il se redresse péniblement sur le canapé, se lève et observe la pièce unique de sa maison du regard. Cette fois-ci, il était bien rentré chez lui, Lucy était en train de dormir sur le canapé à ses côtés.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que signifiaient ces visions, si on peut les appeler comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, le plus important c'est qu'il soit enfin rentré et qu'il pouvait de nouveau être avec sa partenaire. Sa seconde vision l'avait pas mal secouée, elle était lourde en émotion et Natsu se promit d'éviter à tout prix qu'elle se réalise.

Le dragon slayer reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux d'or lui cachait une partie du visage, Natsu repoussa délicatement la mèche de cheveux lorsque un sourire se dessinait sur le visage endormie de Lucy, Natsu retira sa main de crainte de l'avoir réveillé. Il attendit quelques instants mais la respiration régulière de sa partenaire lui indiquait qu'elle dormait encore.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, le vent soufflait dans les arbres et le ciel bien dégagé offrait une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu après s'être évanouit, il s'était promis de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort que lui, Il avait connu l'horreur et avait même sombré dans la folie lorsqu'il avait perdu Lucy, il se souvient encore de la douleur qu'il a ressenti, ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort, son corps s'était mis à trembler, son cœur lui faisait mal, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter mais le pire c'est lorsque l'on sent son énergie s'évanouir, on se sent faible, on perd l'envie de vivre. C'était une sensation horrible, un sentiment qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir.

Natsu voulait gouter au bonheur, il voulait que sa première vision se réalise, partager sa vie avec Lucy, l'avoir auprès de lui lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il s'avança vers sa partenaire, la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la déposer ensuite dans le hamac qui était en face des canapés, il prit place à ses côtés l'entourant de ses bras, déposa un baiser sur son front. Natsu la sentit bouger légèrement, il vit sa partenaire se coller un peu plus à lui, elle murmurait son nom dans son sommeil. Le dragon slayer sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'endormit en faisant le vœu qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

Non loin de là dans une guilde plutôt animé, une personne souriait face à l'efficacité de son plan, elle avait aidé nos chers mages avec la complicité d'un petit chat bleu à s'avouer leur sentiment. Un nouveau couple était formé à Fairy Tail et le lendemain promettait d'être un jour de fête mais pour l'instant, laissons nos deux mages se reposer et profiter d'une bonne nuit réparatrice avant d'entamer la longue journée qui les attend demain.


End file.
